Fanon:Blut und Waffen - Kapitel 15
Mass Effect - Other Stories Blut und Waffen (XV) Sie sah sich selbst, mit sechs blutroten Flügeln auf den Rücken und zwei blutroten Lanzen in den Händen. Sie hatte die Konvergenz gestartet, aber nicht auf einen Planeten begrenzt, sondern die ganze Galaxie betreffend. Die Evangelikal-Marker, sechs große, lila leuchtende an der Zahl, bildeten die Stützpfeiler des großen Zeichens der Pantheons. Bedrohlich leuchtend erstrahlte das Zeichen über oder in der Milchstraße. Die Götter stießen aus ihren Dimensionen hervor und öffneten über dem Helixnebel, welcher sich direkt über dem Zentrum der Milchstraße befand, ein Portal in eine andere Realität. Leuchtend erhoben sich die Seelen von Trilliarden Wesen dorthin, folgten den regenbogenfarbenen Schweifen ihrer neuen Gestalt. Sie verlor dabei, wie die restlichen Menschen, alles menschliche, wurde zu einer Mischgestalt mit gigantischen Schwingen an den Armen und seltsam krummen Beinen. „Himmel, nein!“, rief Phoenixclaw und richtete sich auf. Sie war nicht auf der Krankenstation, sondern lag in ihrem Bett. Das entsprach eigentlich nicht Mistrals Gepflogenheiten, vor allem wenn man bedachte, was selbige unternommen hatte um sie ruhigzustellen. Nachdem sich Phoenixclaw mehr oder weniger gefangen hatte fragte sie, wie lange sie weggetreten war. EVI antwortete darauf ganz pflichtbewusst: „Knapp drei Stunden. Geth und Quarianer bekämpfen sich immer noch. Status quo ist dennoch unverändert, allerdings wird ein Eingreifen von Commander Shepard immer wahrscheinlicher. Desweiteren habe ich eine Nachricht von Aria T'Loak erhalten. Soll ich sie abspielen?“ Phoenixclaw stand auf und nahm das Neuropad auf ihrer Schläfe ab. „Ja mach mal. Ich möchte wissen, was Aria für so dringend hält, das sie sich an mich wendet.“ EVI nickte nur und startete die Audiobotschaft. Es war ein leichtes Rauschen zu hören ehe eine bekannte Stimme meinte: „Ist das Ding überhaupt an? Ach was soll’s. Lion, ich habe deinen Auftritt auf der Citadel mitbekommen. Du hast immer noch so viel drauf wie früher, deswegen will ich dich für eine wichtige Sache rekrutieren. Ich weiß, dass du momentan in vollkommener Verschwiegenheit lebst, deswegen wohl auch der neue Name, was? Wenn du deine angestaute Wut mal zu was gutem nutzen willst, schleppst du deinen Arsch besser wieder ins Witwe-System und hast einen kleinen Plausch mit mir. Ich habe ein Angebot, was du nicht ausschlagen kannst.“ „Hm. Sie hat die übliche Drohung am Ende nicht vergessen, aber abgemildert. Leider bin ich gerade etwas verplant. Versuch mal ob du einen direkten Komm-Link mit Aria erhältst. Ich will wissen worum es geht, bevor ich ihr einen kleinen Teil meiner Dienste anbiete.“, meinte Phoenixclaw und wechselte ihre Uniform, dabei erwischte sie eine der re-designten mit einem sehr hohen hinteren Kragen. EVI zog kurz eine Augenbraue hoch, als Phoenixclaw das mit ihrem Kragen merkte und ihn irgendwie runterdrücken wollte. Sie gab schließlich auf und zupfte ihn wieder hoch, um ihn zu betonen band sie sogar ihre Haare zusammen. „Ja, ich kann einen Komm-Link herstellen, aber ist das bei Aria klug? Sogar das Mastermind kannte sie.“ „Ich weiß. Ich weiß, dass die Altairs eine Zeit lang eine „Handelsroute“ mit Aria hatten. Mach einfach. Ich lass jetzt einfach ihr Verhalten raushängen. Sie hasst das.“, entgegnete Phoenixclaw lächelnd. EVI schüttelte nur den Kopf und öffnete tatsächlich einen direkten Komm-Link. „Hallo Aria.“, meinte Phoenixclaw lächelnd. „Sieh an… Ich sagte doch, das du deinen Arsch zu meiner Flotte bewegen sollst.“, meinte Aria verärgert, wo auch immer sie sich momentan befand. „Ja danke, aber nein danke. Ohne konkrete Hinweise, was ich da machen soll, kann ich dir nicht helfen. Vielleicht hast du es nicht bemerkt, aber es gibt einen Grund für meine Verschwiegenheit und Unauffindbarkeit.“ „Ich weiß, Admiral Phoenixclaw. Deswegen wollte ich dich haben. Du weißt, das ich mir immer die Besten der Besten hole.“, entgegnete Aria, mit leichtem Ärger. „Kommst du auf meinen Rang wegen meiner Uniform, oder hast du tatsächlich noch so gute Kontakte, nun wo du im Exil der Citadel lebst?“, flötete sie, denn Aria hasste das ebenfalls. „Die hässlichen Uniformen von Star Alliance und Allianz sind mir einerlei, die Streifen zähle ich auch nicht. Mir geht es eigentlich um was anderes, aber so wie es aussieht bist du sowieso nicht bereit mir zu helfen.“ Volltreffer, jetzt hatte Aria ihren Stolz. „Naja, lass rüberwachsen, vielleicht kann ich dir mit dem ein oder anderen Zeugs, sprich Flotte oder Waffen, helfen.“, entgegnete Phoenixclaw und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Allerdings lächelte Aria bei ihrem Satz. „Es geht um die Rückeroberung von Omega. Cerberus hat einen enormen strategischen Vorteil, solange sich ihre Ärsche auf meiner Station befinden.“ „So wie ich das sehe ist das momentan ihre Station.“, flötete Phoenixclaw und bewirkte, das Aria blauer als sonst wurde. „Du kleine… Lassen wir das. Noch. Jedenfalls haben sie die einzige Regel gebrochen und sie versklaven meine Bevölkerung…“ „… die dich nie sonderlich hat leiden können…“ „Aber ich habe ihnen die Freiheit gelassen, ganz anders als jetzt Cerberus. Ich weiß, das Shepard nicht der einzige Spinner ist, der eine galaktische Streitmacht aufbaut. Wenn du mir hilfst, kann ich dir auch einen Teil meiner Kräfte zur Verfügung stellen.“ „Tja, das klingt irgendwie nach einem Angebot, dumm nur, dass wir kaum E-Zero brauchen, und deine Söldnerarmee wird entweder zwischen den Fronten oder bei der Rückeroberung der Station aufgerieben. Ich weiß nicht, was meiner galaktischen Allianz helfen könnte.“ „Dann sage ich dir, was meine erste menschliche Freundin von Omega wollte und mir dafür gab. Deine Schiffe haben eine Energiequelle die sich Omega-Reaktor nennt, nicht wahr? Zum Austausch dieser Technologie, die nun Omega erstrahlen lässt, bekam das große Mastermind meine stärkste Waffe.“ „Das ich nicht lache. Wir hatten nur eine Handelsbeziehung, weil Wing Experimente an E-Zero durchführte und später merkte, dass es für unsere Sachen praktisch nutzlos ist.“ „Ich weiß, aber ich schickte damals den Stoßtrupp gegen die Dak’ratur, oder wie diese verknorpelten Wesen heißen.“ „Von dir kamen also diese „Seelenfresser“. Die blutrünstigen Leute, die bis heute keiner bekannten Rasse zugeordnet werden konnten. Es handelte sich dabei laut Beschreibung um Batarianer.“ „Genau. Willst du sie wieder in deinen Reihen haben?“ „Was denn? Die aussterbenden Batarianer? Nein danke, die wenigen noch vorhandenen dürften alles andere als Kriegsbegeistert sein, schließlich sind sie die letzten ihrer Art.“ „Aber ich habe nicht nur Batarianer. Meine Truppen bestehen aus großen Mengen Kroganer und Vorcha, und außerdem einer Handvoll Turianer und Asari. Keine Lust?“ „Aria, ich kann nicht. So gern ich da eingreifen würde. Ich kann nicht. Du musst für die Bodenkämpfe den Zweitbesten in der Galaxie suchen. Was ich aber kann, ist eine andere Sache… Du willst dich mit Cerberus‘ Flotte anlegen, da kann ich dir helfen. Die ersten Schiffe musst du erledigen, den Rest kannst du mir überlassen. Deal oder nicht?“ Aria verzog das Gesicht: „Tja, dann muss ich mich wohl an meinen zweiten Erzfeind wenden. Ich will nur sehen, wie wing’sche Schiffe den Cerberus-Schiffen einheizen, dann bekommst du deine Stoßtruppen. Apropos, ein Säuberungstrupp wäre auch nicht verkehrt.“ „Unserem alten Bündnis zuliebe schicke ich dir drei Schiffe mit jeweils drei „Säuberungsteams“. Lass meinen Leuten aber auch noch etwas von Cerberus übrig. Die meisten verbinden damit einen schwarzen Fleck in unserer Geschichte.“ „Ja, das weiß ich auch.“ Phoenixclaw schaute kurz verwundert auf Aria, war das ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen? „Ach übrigens, Admiral. Dieser Nackenschild passt irgendwie zu deiner mickrigen Visage. Pass bloß auf, dass dir kein Kroganer draufhaut.“, beendete Aria einfach, worauf Phoenixclaw ziemlich entgeistert guckte und drei kleinere Kreuzer nach Omega schickte. (Kleinere Kreuzer = unter 5 Kilometer). „Sie wird sich nun an Shepard wenden, worauf dieser wohl noch etwas länger dem Kriegsplatz der Quarianer fern bleibt. Somit hab ich nun genügend Zeit um mich den störrischen und selbstzerstörerischen Kent’rar anzunehmen. Das läuft ja perfekt.“, resümierte Phoenixclaw und begann wieder am Kragen rumzufuhrwerken. „Ich glaube, das wird nicht so leicht.“, warf EVI ein. Phoenixclaw hielt kurz still. „Wie bitte?“ „Derjenige, der Omega übernommen hat, ist ein Cerberus-General namens Oleg Petrovsky. Er hat die seltsamen Angriffe auf die wenigen bekannten wing’schen Forschungsstationen im Citadel-Gebiet geleitet.“ „Ach der Stinkstiefel war das! Ja, das hat Rekita vor bald sechs Monaten einiges an Konzentration und Schiffe gekostet. Hm… Dann sollten wir doch eingreifen.“ „Sie meinen mit der Phoenix?“ „Ja, verdammt. Oder nein… Harch, ich bin zerrissen. Oder vielleicht doch? Die Kreuzer haben doch Solar-Bomben, oder?“ „Natürlich, das ist Standardausrüstung.“ „Ok, lass mich überlegen. Ja, damit ist das Problem gelöst: Volle Autorisierung an alle Captains, wir ditschen rein sobald sich Arias Flotte bewegt. Nutz dazu die nächstbesten Laranc-Sonden-Daten für das Witwe-System.“ „Das ist auf jeden Fall schon eine Art Plan. Wir werden allerdings bei Omega auf massiven Widerstand stoßen. General Petrovsky hat der 3. Flotte einiges an Verlusten abgerungen, und da waren es nur halb so viele Schiffe. Nicht abzusehen, was mit Omega selbst ist.“ „Ich verstehe deine Besorgnis EVI, aber einem General muss erst mal von einem, oder zwei, wing'schen Admirälen in den Arsch getreten werden, bevor er seine Dummheit einsieht.“ „Sie meinen…?“ „Ruf Rekita; wenn er etwas Zeit und freie Schiffe hat, soll er in den Omega-Nebel kommen und Rache nehmen.“ EVI schüttelte den Kopf. „Die gute, alte, menschliche Rache… Wird das eigentlich nicht langweilig?“ Phoenixclaw hatte die Sache mit dem Kragen endlich raus und entgegnete nur: „Nein, wieso auch? Alle sollen sich bereithalten.“ Sie ging runter zu Raek’a und platzte unbeabsichtigt in ein Streitgespräch. Dieser ließ sich scheinbar gerade an seinen Ratsherren aus, jedenfalls brüllte er ihm irgendwas auf Ketrai zu. Auch wenn sie es eigentlich nicht wollte, schaltete eines ihrer Neuroimplantate auf simultane Übersetzung: „Wir können nicht länger warten! Wollen Sie der letzte Ratsherr unserer Spezies sein?!“ „Ihr Stamm hat sich in der ganzen Friedens- und Demutsgeschichte auch nicht gerade hervorgetan, Raek’a Logis Ra Sekna.“ „Ach ja? Ohne unseren Stamm hätten die Kent’rar erst viele Monate später irgendwie irgendwas von den Altairs gehört und unser Bündnis wäre vielleicht nie zustande gekommen! Aber hier geht es nicht um diese alten Sachen, sondern darum, dass immer mehr ihr Leben in diesem verfluchten zwei Frontenkrieg verlieren!“ „Was soll ich Ihrer Meinung tun? Ich mach ja schon alles Mögliche!“ „Das sehe ich nicht so! Sie weißen unsere Farce-Regierung daraufhin, dass es „unpraktisch“ wäre nun in Territorialkämpfen zu stecken! Sie greifen aber nicht ein wenn ein Stamm nach den anderen ausgelöscht wird! Dabei ist es egal ob nun von den Reapern oder einen anderen Stamm! Bin ich der einzige, der die Augen aufmacht und feststellt, dass unsere Rasse gerade ausblutet?!“, polterte Raek’a rum, wobei seine Schwänze bedrohlich umherflogen und seine Fangzähne sichtbar wurden. „Argk… Sie haben in dem Sinne leider recht. Das was wir „Regierung“ nennen ist eine Farce, und obwohl ich die Vertretung unseres Volkes im Rat bin, hört keiner der Politiker auf mich. Das einzige, was Sie machen können ist, dass Sie einen planetaren Angriff mit Fleet-Admiral Phoenixclaw abstimmen, vielleicht bekomme ich dann die nötige Aufmerksamkeit für diese Botschaft.“ „Sie Krant‘ashi!“, rief Raek’a verärgert. (Übersetzt so etwas wie H***nsohn.) „Sie wollen, dass ich unseren Heimatplaneten mit Hilfe der galaktischen Allianz leerfege?! Kommt das daher, dass Ihr Stamm vor allen in den Kolonien im Kerngebiet stark ist? Wollen Sie dadurch ein Umdenken erzwingen?!“ Nun reichte es Phoenixclaw und sie schritt ein: „Genug! Ich greif doch nicht einfach einen Planeten an, nur weil sich die darauf befindliche Spezies mit ihrer Politik nicht einigen kann! Ratsherr Rotumba, ich glaube Sie nutzen nicht alle Mittel aus. Und so einen Schritt kann ich auf gar keinen Fall gut heißen. Versuchen Sie bitte nochmal die Politiker zu überreden, denn einen planetaren Schlag werde ich wegen so etwas nicht auslösen.“ „Admiral Phoenixclaw, ich schätze Sie, aber haben Sie mal versucht mit einen störrischen Kent’rar zu reden?“, fragte der Ratsherr, worauf sich Phoenixclaw einen bissigen Kommentar verkneifen musste. „Ja. Aber ich bitte um nicht mehr als etwas mehr Zeit und Diplomatie. Notfalls kann ich Raek’a Logis Ra von der Leine lassen und ihm sagen, dass er den Politikern die Leviten lesen soll. Aber einen planetaren Schlag, nur weil die Politik nicht eingreift? Das würde keiner in der Föderation verstehen, und Sie wissen, was passiert, sollte ich meine Pflichten als Fleet-Admiral nicht erfüllen können oder verletzen.“, entgegnete Phoenixclaw nur. Rotumba nickte mit den Kopf. „Ok. Aber ich kann dann wenigstens mit den Sekna-Stamm drohen. Sie haben einen Tag. Mehr kann ich nicht rausschlagen, und länger kann Raek’a Logis Ra Sekna wohl auch nicht mehr warten. Aria Lux i Aspretia.“ Nachdem Rotumba die Verbindung getrennt hatte, wandte sich Phoenixclaw ihrem Freund zu: „Hat der sie noch all? Es geht hier doch nur darum, dass die Regierung der Kent’rar ein allgemeingültiges Statut darüber abgibt, dass nur die Reaper bekämpft werden sollen, nicht aber andere Stämme. Und er will, dass ich gleich den Planeten bombardiere!“ „Das ist nun mal so bei uns. Ich habe schon lange gesagt, dass uns diese Schein-Regierung nochmal den Kopf kosten wird. Jetzt ist es passiert und niemand will dafür verantwortlich sein.“ „Du, ich hab noch ein weiteres Problem. Es gibt eine richtig große Cerberus-Flotte unweit unserer momentanen Position. Ich will sie dezimieren, damit Cerberus weniger Schaden anrichten kann. Wie lange kann ich deine Probleme noch aufschieben?“ „Eigentlich keinen Tag länger, aber so wie es sich jetzt anhörte, versucht es Rotumba nochmal. Was meintest du eigentlich mit den Konsequenzen bei Versagen?“ Phoenixclaw fuhr sich an den Nacken. „Dann verlier ich meinen Kopf. Sagen wir es so: Niemand will der Fleet-Admiral sein, so prestigeträchtig der Posten auch ist. Macht man nur einen größeren Fehler wird man hingerichtet. Du musst dir mal den Machtkodex durchlesen. Wegen dem hatte ich einige nicht ganz so tolle Nächte. Ich persönlich will eher ein so ehrvolles Ende wie das von Admiral Nelson. Am Ende einer siegreichen Schlacht von der letzten Gewehrkugel getötet werden, aber trotz aller Verluste gesiegt haben.“ „Moment. Ernsthaft?“ „Ja. Wer versagt erhält keine zweite Chance. Ich habe also immer den Tod vor Augen. Wenn ich versage und alles Leben vernichtet wird oder wenn meine Strategie versagt. Bei ersteren Fall sterbe ich halt auf den Schlachtfeld, beim zweiten werde ich gelyncht.“ „Stellt dich das nicht unter einen enormen Druck?“ „Ich will nicht darüber reden. Du bist momentan neben EVI der einzige der davon weiß. Und ich möchte, dass das auch so bleibt.“, entgegnete Phoenixclaw und zeigte dabei sogar ein wenig Verzweiflung. Um sich und ihn abzulenken meinte sich nach etwas Stille: „Die Flotte für den Angriff sammelt sich gerade. Wie wär‘s mit etwas katalanischen Poker?“ „Phoenixclaw… Ok, vergessen wir das Gespräch von gerade eben.“, stimmte Raek’a zu. Als sie sich in die Messe setzten und Phoenixclaw gerade die Karten holte, kamen Tensagi und Tesera hinzu. Kurz darauf auch Silver, der eigentlich nur was zu trinken holte, sich dann aber dazu setzte. Als Phoenixclaw mit den Karten kam war sie kurz über die kleine Vermehrung der Gruppe verwundert. Allen voran über Silver. „Ok. Wenn das jetzt alle sind, kann es los gehen. Wir spielen katalanisches Poker. Das geht über neun Runden und basiert etwas auf Five Card Draw, außerdem spielen wir mit der Joker-Karte. Ganz am Ende, in der letzten Phase der letzten Runde, heißt es alles oder nichts. Silver ich bin übrigens verwundert. Du hast doch ein grauenhaftes Pokerface, oder nicht?“, meinte sie, während sie die Karten mischte. „Ich weiß, aber ich hab heute ein gutes Gefühl.“, entgegnete Silver nur. „Tja, dann werde ich dich bis zu deinem letzten Hemd ausziehen… äh… abziehen. Ich meinte abziehen.“, sprach sie dann belustigt, ehe sie merkte, dass sie sich versprochen hatte und etwas rot wurde, zusammen mit Silver. Die anderen hatten zwar den Unterschied nicht bemerkt, mussten aber wegen der Reaktion von Silver und Phoenixclaw etwas kichern. Seraphim hatte sich derweil zusammen mit einigen Crewmitgliedern hinter Phoenixclaw gesetzt und wettete wer wen abziehen würde, sie musste wegen des Versprechers einfach nur breit grinsen. Die Runden liefen gemischt. Silver war nicht der einzige, der ein schlechtes Pokerface besaß. Tensagi verriet sich durch ein ungewolltes Zucken ihres einen Ohres immer wieder. Phoenixclaw konnte auch bei Raek’a erkennen, wann er bluffte. Dadurch war ihre eigentliche Gegnerin Tesera. In ihrem Gesicht konnte man nicht eine einzige Mimik erkennen. Sie schaute die Karten nur an und setzte. Es ging anfangs zwar nicht unbedingt um viel, aber trotzdem wirkte alles todernst. Dadurch erhöhte sich der Einsatz kontinuierlich. In der letzten Runde hieß es dann alles oder nichts. Auf den Tisch lagen 40.000 LuM, also etwas mehr als 100.000 Credits. Alle hatten so gut wie möglich ein Pokerface aufgesetzt. Diesmal ging Tesera sehr schnell raus, nachdem sie in der ersten Phase zuerst noch die Hälfte ihres bisherigen Gewinnes gesetzt hatte, dann aber wegen den hinterlistigen Lächeln von Phoenixclaw irritiert wurde und sicherheitshalber aufgab. Silver gab sich mit seinen Rest zufrieden, er hatte nur einmal gewonnen und dafür 7.000 LuM verloren. Tensagi, die kein einziges Mal gewonnen hatte, stand jetzt schon mit über 10.000 LuM in der Kreide, setzte aber trotzdem alles. Raek’a, der zusammen mit Tesera und Phoenixclaw abgesahnt hatte, setzte auch alles. Phoenixclaw zog nach und setzte nun eine undurchdringbare Maske auf. Raek’a und sie starrten sich an, ehe Raek’a die Karten auf den Tisch legte und meinte: „Ein Krieger gewinnt und verliert. Und manchmal muss er aufgeben.“ Phoenixclaw lächelte gekonnt, worauf Tensagis Ohr zuerst leicht und dann immer heftiger zu zucken anfing und sie dann die Karten fallen ließ und aufgab. Daraufhin entgegnete Phoenixclaw mit richtig breitem Grinsen: „Danke für euer Aufgeben, meine Karten waren diesmal grottenschlecht.“ Sie legte ihre Karten auf den Tisch: Ein Paar und sonst nichts. Die anderen stöhnten leicht auf, zusammen mit den Crewmitgliedern die gegen Seraphim verloren hatten. „Das gibt es doch nicht…“, meinte Tensagi, während Phoenixclaw zufrieden die 40.000 LuM einpackte. „Tja, das sagen sie alle…“, flüsterte Phoenixclaw und ging dann zum Fahrstuhl um ihren Gewinn zu verstecken. Ende von Kapitel XV Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)